The 61st Hunger Games
by Navare
Summary: SYOT Open, Rules inside-The 61st Hunger Games are about to take place, and which sad little tribute will be crowned this year's victor? My first story on Fanfiction, so please read and review. Constructive criticism welcome, no flames please. SYOT Closed!
1. Chapter 1

"Next up, please welcome Adriano Vanare to the stage!"

The crowd went wild as Adriano walked up the steps to the centre of the stage, where Caesar Flickman shook his hand before they both were seated.

"So you're the new Gamemaker eh? Hope you do better than the one last year…" Caesar smiled.

"Sadly, that wouldn't be hard. But do not worry Caesar. I plan on making this year the best yet!" Adriano yelled, lifting his arms in the air and causing the crowd to cheer in excitement.

"That's good to hear Adriano, good to hear. Now, are there any details you'd like to share with us about the games? Don't you all want to know about the games?" Caesar shouted towards the crowd, before receiving a great "Yes!" in response.

"Ah Caesar you know I can't tell you anything" Adriano replied with a sadistic smirk "But rest assured, this will be a Hunger Games to remember!"

**Alrighty then,**

**Hello there. This is my first time writing on Fanfiction so please, go easy. Constructive Criticism is more than welcome. So this is chapter 1, the Game Maker's POV. Now, I need tributes, lots of tributes! Please submit through PM only, thank you. Everything is on my profile, so check it out!**


	2. District 1 Reaping

**Roran Levi's POV**

"Roran get up, you're late"

That must be the third time my Dad shouted at me to get up.

"Fine I'm getting up, wouldn't want to be late to the reaping would we?" I shout downstairs. He knows I'm volunteering this year. It was only the other day I proved myself as the best tribute in the district, defeating the rest in a gauntlet challenge. Finally, I can do something worthwhile.

"You know you don't have to volunteer son" My Dad says as I walk past him towards the door.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll be fine" I reply, walking out the door. Ha, if only I could convince myself that was true. I may be strong, I may be good with a bow and arrow, but anything can happen in the games. Ah what am I thinking? Of course I'll be fine.

I shake the thought from my head as I adjust my green tie slightly. _Apparently_, it matches my green eyes. I laugh and shake my head. Ah mum, always obsessing over the little things.

"Heh Roran!"

I look around to see Lexi running straight towards me. Stupid girl just doesn't know when to give up.

"Heh Lexi!" I reply, the sarcasm easily detectable in my voice. Or so I thought.

"So, you heading to the reaping?" she asks in her usual annoying tone of voice.

"Nah, just heading out to get some bread" I reply, shaking my head.

"Haha you're so funny! Handsome, muscular, funny…you really are the full package!" she says, smiling up at me.

Maybe that's another good thing about the Hunger Games. No. More. Lexi.

"Hey eh I'll talk to you later Lexi, I gotta go do something" I add, running off quickly before she can reply.

"Hey handsome"

I smile as I walk towards the only person I really trust in this whole district.

"I'll miss you in the Hunger Games you know" she smiles. God I love her smile.

"I'll miss you too" I reply, lifting her up and swinging her in my arms.

"Come back, won't you?"

Suddenly her voice is serious and I realise just how scared she must be.

"For you, I promise I'll be back. Now we really better get to the reaping"

"Go on ahead, I'll meet you there"

Puzzled, I have no choice but to walk on. Lose the Hunger Games? No, that couldn't happen, could it?

**Elizabeth Boulder's POV**

My eyes slowly creep open as I sit up in my bed and take a quick glance at the clock. Crap. I'm late. I jump out of bed and get changed into a beautiful white dress with gleaming blue and green gems printed on it. It looks great with my green eyes and bright red hair. I take a quick look in the mirror before running downstairs. Have to look good for reaping day, don't we? Especially, when we're volunteering.

"Mum? Where are you?" I ask, arriving in the kitchen. It's no secret that she didn't want me volunteering for the Hunger Games, but where is she?

"You know honey, you really don't have to volunteer for the games, I'm sure someone else would gladly take your place" she says walking into the room.

Of course. Still going on about not entering.

"Mum I already told you, I'm entering the games, and there's nothing you can do to change that"

My voice is firm. I mean every word I say.

"But Elizabeth, what if something happens, what if I never see you again?"

"I told you already Mum, I want this. I want to enter the games!"

I am practically screaming now, the palms of my hands leaning on the kitchen table as I yell.

"But Elizabeth…"

"No buts Mum, I'm volunteering for the games!"

My Mum goes quiet as I simply walk out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

"Hey Elizabeth!"

I look around to see my good friend Zara running towards me.

"So today's the big day, huh?" she asks, looking me up and down "Wow you look great"

I smile as I reply "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself"

I laugh as she playfully swats me on the shoulder.

"Heh eh…there's something I need to tell you"

"Oh, what is it?" I ask, almost scared to hear her response.

"Dominica plans on volunteering in your place"

She says it all in one breath, seemingly afraid of how I'll react. But she's right to be afraid.

"What? Where is she?" I shout, almost grabbing Zara's dress.

"Over there" she whispers.

"I look across the street and sure enough, there stands Dominica all high and mighty. I'll show her. I quickly walk over to her, grabbing her collar and pushing her against the wall.

"Word is you're volunteering in my place" I say, pushing her harder against the wall.

"Ha, you were bound to find out sooner or…"

Before she can even finish I have hit her across the face, knocking her unconscious. My fists clenched, I turn to everyone else who saw what happened.

"Anyway else feel like volunteering? Yeah you better not, cause no-one is gonna stand in my way. NO-ONE!"

**A/N's**

**Alright so there's chapter 1. Well 2 but you know what I mean :) Anyway, please review and give me your thoughts, I'd like to know how to improve. Also I need a district 2 male so I can upload the next chapter. Oh and of course, thanks for reading!  
**


	3. District 2 Reaping

**Caterina Warren's POV**

Ah so today's the day. Reaping day.

I sit up in my bed, brushing my long copper hair to one side as I look outside my door to see my brother standing there, staring at me.

"What do you want Julius?" I ask

"Breakfast is ready" he replies almost trembling in fear. Ah I love the smell of fear. The sensation of power you can have over another human, just through fear. How easily they can be tortured. I laugh as I stand up, watching him running back down the hallway.

I quickly slip on a green emerald dress and tie my hair into a ponytail, before heading downstairs. I am greeted pleasantly by a terrific breakfast, which I can easily tell my mother has put a lot of effort in to.

I smile as I simply grab a piece of toast and walk into the sitting room.

"Where's Dad?" I ask, entering the room to find only my mother.

"Outside"

As usual she only provides a simple answer. She rarely even speaks to me anymore. Unlike my father. He is terribly upset with the idea of me volunteering for the games, and I use this simple fact to torture him. I smile inwardly as I quickly run out of the house to find my father just about to enter.

"So today's the big day Dad. The reaping. I can't wait to volunteer" I simply can't hide the huge grin on my face as I watch him squirm at the thought.

"You don't mean that Caterina…"

"But I do Dad…I can't wait to enter the games…to be in a place where killing is rewarded, truly it is heaven on earth" I smile, whispering the words into his ear.

"Yes well…I guess you better get going, wouldn't want to be late"

I laugh once again. He truly has no idea how to react. He just can't accept me for who I am. A heartless, merciless killer.

"Hope you enjoy the show!" I finish, walking off.

There are only two things I can think about as I walk off. I wonder what the record is for the most kills in a hunger game, and what is the worst way a tribute has ever been killed? I simply laugh as I think about it. What does it matter, both are going to change by the time I'm finished.

**Maximus Baltazar's POV**

I smile in delight as I watch Caterina walk past me. The one person in District 2 that I can relate to. I CAN'T WAIT to see what we can come up with in the arena. The whole District knows we're volunteering. Some act sad. Most act happy, thinking they might finally be rid of us. But I know better. I know that we'll be back to make these people squirm at the very sight of us. And yes I know I said both of us. For I have a cunning plan. Everyone will see.

I laugh aloud as I stand up, and begin tailing Caterina from the shadows.

"I know you are there Maximus" she smirks, still walking on ahead of me. Of course she knows I'm following her. That's how two people like us work. We know each other's thoughts before we even make them. Before I know it I find Caterina standing right in front of me, dagger to my throat.

"Now back off you freak" she shouts, pulling the dagger away and flinging me to the ground. Oh I do love it when she threatens me.

"Rawr" I growl, clutching my sides as I begin rolling around on the ground laughing.

"You are a fucking lunatic you know that" Caterina smiles, flicking her hair to one side as she walks on.

Ah, Fucking Lunatic, I love it when she calls me that. It's her pet name for me. I smile as I jump to my feet. Dancing around, throwing my fists in the air and kicking wildly, before quickly following her.

As we near the reaping square I watch as everyone parts ways for us, the volunteers. I wonder do they want my autograph? They will when I win. When WE win I mean. Maybe I could do something different, like cut them with a knife, you know engrave my signature into their flesh. That way they'll never lose it. Oh that's a good idea. I like that.

"And the District 2 boy is…"

Oh, that's my queue.

"I volunteer!"

**A/N's  
Alright so I got a District 2 male, and here he is. Next up District 3, so I'll try to get that done soon. I still need a few more tributes, check out my profile for details.**


	4. District 3 Reaping

**Juliana Crane's POV:**

"What the…" I pause as I slowly stand up, a brutal pain in the back of my head.

"Where am I?" I look around, slowly managing to remember…ah yes, last night. When I tried chasing that little boy. What was his name?...Danny? Damn he was quick. I smile to myself as I make my way outside the disused barn. Then it hits me. Dad.

I run as fast as I possibly can towards my home. Maybe he's not up yet. Maybe I can sneak inside…

I was wrong. Just as I approach the front door I find my Dad walking down the steps from the entrance.

"Ah yes, Juliana. My daughter. And what time do you call this?"

"10ish" I smile, shrugging my shoulders.

"Get inside and get ready for the reaping. I don't have time for your wit"

"Are you going…you know, to watch the reaping?"

"What, of course not! I have a business to run, I'll see you later"

And just like that he's away, walking off toward his precious business. I shake my head as I run inside, and quickly into my room. Lying on my bed I find a nice pair of jeans and a beautiful black top. I smile as I quickly slip into it, before taking a quick look in the mirror. The top greatly contrasts my pale skin and blonde hair, leaving me looking even paler than usual. I look…brighter though. Then I think of what I'm actually doing this for. Why does it matter how I look, it's all just for those stupid games anyway. I sigh as I quickly leave my house and run out onto the street, where I find loads of children heading to the reaping. 'Quicker I get this over with, the better'.

"Haha, look at him squirm!"

What? I look around me quickly, trying to find the source of the voice. And then I see him, Jorge. He's just standing there, laughing at the 12 year old boy he's holding upside down. I'll teach him.

"Hey Jorge" I shout, lifting and throwing a stone in his direction.

"What do you want Juliana?" He screams, dropping the boy from his grasp.

"Why don't you pick on someone who's actually fit to handle you!"

"You're not seriously telling me to chase you instead?"

"Why, afraid you'll not be fit for me" I smirk. This should be fun.

"Hey, I'm not going to touch you" he sighs, before turning and walking away.

"Of course not, you couldn't catch me!"

"Just shut up would you!" he screams back at me. I can't help but smile, it's working.

"You gonna make me?" I ask, bringing my finger to my lips while I rub my foot into the gravel on the ground.

"You know what, fine" he shouts, as he begins running towards me. I just smile, standing there as he approaches. But then, at the last second, I dodge to the side, tripping him up as I do so, causing him to land in a heap in the ground.

I raise my arms in the air and laugh as the crowd now gathered around me cheers. They suddenly gasp however when I find myself pinned to a nearby wall by none other than Jorge.

"You little brat, I'll teach you not to mess with the boys in this district!"

I cough at the grip he has around my throat. I need a plan. Fast.

"But Jorge, I only wanted your attention"

I try my best to sound sincere, but it isn't easy with his hand still gripping my throat. Thankfully, it lets up as I speak.

"R…Really?"

"Of course…who wouldn't want someone like you?"

Just as I say that, I take my opportunity, kneeing him in the groin. I smile as I watch him collapse to the ground.

"See you later Jorge!"

**Atlas Soverign's POV:**

Today is the day. The day I exact my revenge. The day my sister, may finally rest in peace. I slowly sit up in my bed, just as I hear my mother calling form downstairs.

"Atlas, breakfast's ready!"

They refuse to give up on me. I trudge downstairs, and sit quietly down at the table.

"So son, anything exciting planned for the day?" My father asks.

"I'm volunteering for the games today Hitch" I reply. I do not call him dad. He is not my father.

"But…you…" I continue to eat the small meal set out before me as Hitch struggles to say anything. Suddenly there is a loud bang and I turn to see Dian (my mum) standing perfectly still, her arms extended and a broken plate smashed on the floor beneath her.

"You can't, I don't think I can bear to lose another child!" she screams.

I slowly stand up and approach her, staring right into her eyes.

"Your other child was lost years ago" I simply state it to her, before leaving the room and walking upstairs.

Searching my drawers, I pull out an old pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt and quickly slip it on. I could not care less what I'm wearing. I run a hand through my chocolate brown hair and sigh, before casually walking downstairs and outside the house. I can't help but notice Dian and Hitch as I walk through the kitchen, holding each other as they cry.

Walking outside, I notice a large boy lying on the ground, holding his crotch in pain. I smirk as I walk past him, wondering what happened. I soon approach the reaping, and stand in line with the other 17 year old boys. I watch as a young girl named Juliana is reaped and walks up to the stage. Only 15 years old, and facing a death sentence, I almost feel sorry for her. Almost.

"I volunteer!" I yell as my chance arises, before being escorted to the stage.

**A/N's**

**Ah…firstly, sorry for the long delay…school is…time consuming to say the least. I will try to update faster, but for now, please read and enjoy. Oh and happy new year!**


	5. District 4 Reaping

**Kalani's POV:**

I sigh as I run my hand through my short cropped black hair, watching the sun glimmer as it hits some sea soaked stones. Suddenly I am awakened from my thoughts as I hear my little sister speak.

"What are you doing bro, we need to get back, and you have to go to the reaping!"

I don't reply, tilting my head back and looking toward the sky. I can't help but think that today might be my lucky day. The day I'm reaped for the games. Although there are plenty of boys well capable of volunteering, it's well known that there is a shortage this year. Then again I am 18. I just need to get through this year. Then I'm done, no more worrying, about my own safety or my family.

"Bro!"

I smile to myself as I finally turn to my sister.

"Calm down, we're heading back now" I say, beginning to change the course of the boat.

The ride back was uneventful, but it would be a lie to say I didn't enjoy it. I just think today will be my day, might as well enjoy my last few moments of peace.

"Aha, you're back!"

I turn and laugh as my girlfriend wraps her arms around me, taking away my breath.

"Wow there, no need to attempt to kill me!" I smile, while she loosens her grip, before kissing me on the lips.

"Ewwwwwwww!"

I pull away from my girlfriend and laugh as my little sister makes faces, pretending to throw up and such. I walk over and kneel beside her, rubbing her head.

"Why don't you head on home Liliana, I'm gonna go for a short walk"

"Hmmm…Okay Bro, see you later!" she replies, running off while I turn to face my girlfriend, Rolanda.

"A walk hmmm…care for some company?"

"There is no-one I would rather have at my side" I smile, taking Kerrie's arm in mine as we begin walking down the road.

"So…nervous?"

"About what?" I reply

"The reaping obviously…I'm so worry you'll get picked…or I'll get picked…or…"

I cut her off as she begins to break down, pulling her head into my chest and attempting to comfort her.

"It'll be fine…you'll see"

**Raven Cove's POV:**

I sigh as I run my hands through my long chocolate brown hair, slowing forcing my eyes open against the strong sunlight. I yawn and stretch, slowly sitting up in my makeshift bed. I can't help but smile as the sun glistens off my crystal blue eyes. Although today is the reaping day, and as always I have that fear of being picked, for some strange reason I feel good…almost happy. I stand up, smoothening out my blue dress that I will be wearing to the reaping. As an orphan, I don't have very many outfits to choose from. I quickly eat some of my "earnings" from yesterday, before quickly leaving the barn I had slept in. I don't really have a place to call home, and so find myself moving around a lot.

As I leave the barn, I can't help but notice and boy and girl kissing in the middle of the street. _Ugh._ _Get a room._ I quickly continue on to the reaping centre, I don't have much else to be at today anyway.

As I reach the reaping and stand in line with the rest of the 16 year old girls, I realise just how little I have to lose if I get reaped. I have nothing to come back here for, so what does it matter. Could I even win the games? My thoughts are cut short as I hear my name called. Wait, what?

**A/N's  
Apologies yet again for another delayed chapter. School has been taking it's sweet time and now I have exams coming up, so I can't promise the next chapter any sooner, only ask that you bear with me. Oh and thanks for reading!**


End file.
